Dealing with the Heat
by pharaoh-90
Summary: Stuck in the desert while waiting on a delivery, Tenten gets fed up with the heat. Lemon-ish, some plot, otherwise PWP.


"It's sooo hot…."

"You keep saying that like it's gonna miraculously cool off just because you're uncomfortable. We're in the middle of the Land of Wind; what'd you expect?"

"But it's sooo hot!"

"Yes, Ten-chan, it's hot. Deserts are like that sometimes."

"Shut up, Naruto, I don't wanna hear it anymore," Tenten replied.

'_Stupid mission,'_ Tenten thought, _'Why'd WE have to get sent out here for this? Last time I checked we had a whole division for running messages…and we're not part of it!'_

That was true. Konoha had several dozen ninja whose only real job was to run documents back and forth between the Hokage and whoever she wanted to correspond with.

This _particular_ document or whatever it was Suna was sending to its ally was apparently sooo important that it couldn't be trusted in the hands of the average chunin courier nin.

Naruto and Tenten had been chosen after a very long, intensive, and exhausting process to go retrieve the documents or whatever they were instead.

Well, they were really the first nins that Tsunade saw after getting the message that Suna had something important to send to the Leaf.

Still, the end result was that Naruto and Tenten were sitting in the middle of the damn desert, in the middle of the damn day, surrounded by the damn heat, waiting for some damn messenger who was damn late.

"At least this oasis has some shade," Naruto said, breaking Tenten out of her thoughts of misery.

"I hardly call three palm trees and that collapsed…..whatever-it-was shade, Naruto," she panted out, sweat pouring from her pores.

She did kinda have a point there. The little oasis that Suna had selected for the rendezvous was so small that it was only on a handful of their own maps, and was rarely used for anything anymore.

The only cover was the aforementioned three scraggily palm trees, a mostly-collapsed guardhouse, and the well. The only other distinguishing feature of the place was the remnants of a wall that denoted the border of the little oasis.

"Still, Ten-chan, it could be worse," the blond nin added, just because he could.

Tenten just tilted her head back from where she was laying on the stone paving covering the ground of the oasis and glared at the upside-down (to her) nin.

"Naruto," she grumbled out, "how are you not dying of heatstroke?" her tone changed significantly during that question, going from severe irritation to complete bewilderment. She was wearing the lightest clothing she owned, in both color and density of material, as well as the lightest amount she could get away with, and was literally _melting,_ while her partner was sitting a few meters away from her, still in his heavy black cargo pants and black shirt, and he didn't even look like he was _warm._ The only thing she had seen him do to cope with the heat was to take his black and orange jacket off.

"The Kyuubi regulates my body temperature. It's actually quite difficult for me to get really hot, and almost impossible for me to get really cold."

Tenten just glared at him from her position on the ground, "That's all great for you, but what the hell am _I_ supposed to do to cope with the heat? It's like a thousand degrees out here!"

Naruto just looked at her for a moment, thinking something over in his mind. "Do you trust me, Ten-chan?"

"If it'll help me cool off, I'll do anything," she moaned out.

"Good," Naruto replied. He went through a few handsigns and called an earth wall into existence between them and the scorching desert sun, providing them with a bit more shade.

"Now this is the part that you have to trust me with. I want you to take your shirt and pants off and hang them from one of the trees."

Tenten just raised one of her eyebrows at Naruto. In the course of their ninja career, they had both seen each other in their underwear several times, but this was the first time he had _asked_ to see her in hers.

"And just why should I do that?" she asked, in that sweet tone that promised intense pain if he didn't provide an answer to her satisfaction.

Naruto just gave her a dead look. "Tenten, I'm the only double-wind affinity nin in the entire Land of Fire. Calling up a light breeze is so simple for me that half the time I do it without realizing it."

"You just want to see me in my underwear," Tenten shot back.

Naruto's flat expression remained. "I've already seen you in your underwear. Hell, I've almost seen you topless before."

"You have? When?" the kunoichi gasped, rolling over to look at him right-side up.

"That time at the hot springs when Anko-sensei caught Ero-sennin peeping on her. When she blasted him through the divider fence you had just barely picked up your towel in time."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that now. I almost saw you bottomless that day, when you half-stood in surprise. Still, it won't really be all that fair if I'm sitting here almost naked and you're still dressed."

Naruto sighed, "Do you want me to cool you off or not?"

"Yes."

"Then strip," he commanded, as he began to call out to the wind to kick up a breeze around them.

It came as a great shock to many when it was discovered that Naruto held a double wind affinity. While it was actually rather common for a ninja of Naruto's age to have more than one affinity, (he _was_ almost twenty) it was rather rare for them to be the same, especially double wind. It was so rare that he was only the fourteenth or so in the entire history of the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto could do things that single-affinity wind users could only dream about. He could _communicate_ with the wind itself, after a fashion, and learn things about where it's been, and what it had come across.

He had even stopped a sandstorm once while guarding a caravan going to Suna. He didn't even move; just sat on top of one of the wagons and _asked_ the storm to stop, and it did.

Of course, not every double wind could do that. It took _a lot_ of chakra to do most of the things he did, but then again, Naruto wasn't your average double wind. He was the container of the greatest of the tailed beasts, and the Kyuubi was literally _made_ of chakra.

He was dragged out of his concentration when Tenten cleared her throat, as she was finished hanging her clothes from one of the palm trees. She now stood a few feet away from him, hands on hips, wearing nothing but her chest wraps and a pink thong.

Naruto just smirked at her, and closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath to focus himself before letting out slowly. A few moments later, a light breeze kicked up, cooling the sweat on Naruto's face.

Sure, the fox regulated his internal temperature, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel it. He thought it was hot too; he just didn't feel it as bad as Tenten did.

Tenten's sigh of relief drew his attention back to his female teammate, and he watched her enjoying the breeze he had called up. He even enjoyed watching her walk over to him and drag him up from the spot he was sitting in.

"You are too dressed for my liking. Take your shirt off," she told him, while beginning to pull the offending article off before he was even all the way off the ground.

"Geez, you don't have to be so forceful," he complained, as he knocked her hands away, before removing his shirt.

"Well, I wouldn't have to be so forceful if you just did what I told you to do when I told you to do it," she replied.

"Where's the fun in that?" he replied, as he sat back down against his earth wall.

Tenten just glared at him, and then flopped down next to him, enjoying the shaded breeze.

The pair relaxed there for about an hour until Tenten began to fidget again. This wouldn't normally be a problem for Naruto, but being the gentleman that he is, he had allowed Tenten to lie down and use his lap for a pillow.

Again, Tenten using Naruto's lap for a pillow wasn't anything all that new for them either, as they had both used the other's lap as a pillow many times.

No, it was a problem _this_ time because it was the first time that Naruto had Tenten's head in his lap when she was in just her underwear, and their sensei was nowhere to be found. That meant that Naruto's mind was safe to wander to pretty much wherever it wanted to, as Anko wasn't around to scare him into behaving.

Yes, Naruto had been on the same team as Mitarashi Anko for the better part of ten years, and she could _still_ scare the shit out of him. Anko also had a penchant for making comments about the blond and brunette whenever they ended up in positions like they were in at the moment, so they always had to be on their guard to respond to them, or Anko would…..punish them, usually in the form of some insanely intense, borderline-Gai-level training session.

This time, though, Anko wasn't there, so Naruto's thoughts were free to go where they wanted, and they seemed to want to go to Tenten, as that was the object of mind, at the moment.

Let it be known, despite his statements otherwise, that Naruto was a bit of a pervert. Now, he wasn't near as bad as Kakashi or Jiraiya, but the young blond generally wouldn't pass up an opportunity if one presented itself, and he could be discreet about it.

Also let it be known that Naruto, as a nineteen year old red-blooded male, has had fantasies involving himself and several of the women he's come across in his life, and a fair few of them involved Naruto and the particular woman of that fantasy doing…adult things.

Strangely, though, Tenten hardly ever featured in these fantasies of his. The day he realized this, he thought about it and came to the conclusion that it was simply because he had known her since was a little kid, and therefore just couldn't think of her like that.

His current thoughts, though, were challenging that deduction, as Tenten was squirming around, which was making her head move slightly in his lap, and….certain parts…..of Naruto were taking notice as she pressed and rubbed against them.

Naruto eventually had to grab her to prevent her motions from…..elevating the problem, so to speak.

Looking up at the blond, Tenten asked, "What's up?"

"You're squirming, and it's annoying," he replied, not wanting to tell her the real reason.

"Sorry," she replied, "I just can't get comfortable."

"Why not?"

Tenten went quiet for a moment, and then looked away from him before mumbling out, "My wraps are all sweaty, and they're sticking to me."

That statement caused a certain image to form in Naruto's mind, and combined with what he could physically see, plus the thoughts he had just been having, certain parts of Naruto began to get excited.

Tenten was about to move her head again when she felt her pillow change shape slightly, and the pressure on the back of her head changed as well. She wiggled it a bit more to confirm her suspicions, and then looked Naruto dead in the face, with one eyebrow raised.

Naruto, who was now sporting a light blush, just looked away. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I can't help it."

Tenten didn't reply, and just kept staring at him.

"It's your fault…."

That mumble got the other eyebrow to rise. "How so is that" she pressed her head into his lap, "_my_ fault?"

Naruto turned his head to stare at her in shock for a second before replying. "You're hot, you're mostly naked, you're rubbing against me _there_, of all places, and I'm nineteen and male," he then said, without really thinking about it.

Tenten then sat up, and turned to face Naruto. "So you were fantasizing about me?"

He looked away again. "Maybe….." he mumbled.

She laughed, "I'm not gonna hit you Naruto. If you were fantasizing about me just tell me."

"…Fine, I was fantasizing about you."

"Tell me about it."

Naruto once again looked at her in shock. "You want me to do _what_?"

"Tell me about it, it's distracting me from how hot it is and how uncomfortable my wraps are right now…unless you're too afraid."

Naruto's look of shock narrowed into a glare, "I am not too afraid," he told her. "If you really must know, I was letting my mind wander while you were lying in my lap, not really thinking about anything, until you started to fidget. That sent my thoughts straight into the gutter, since you were rubbing up against very sensitive places, and since some part of my mind realized that it was _you_ causing the sensations, my mind put you in the dirty fantasy, which only lasted like ten seconds, and not for the reason you think," he said, cutting her off before she could make the comment he knew she was about to. "It ended that fast because ten seconds in was when I woke up and grabbed you."

"Uh huh…..and what exactly were we doing in this ten second fantasy?"

The blush returned to Naruto's cheeks, and he looked away again. "Well, I was sitting here, doing nothing, and you….uh…you were sitting there, a lot like you are now," he said, throwing her a quick glance, before looking away again, "and….uh…..you were…..taking your…uh…..you were taking your wraps off….."

Silence reigned in the oasis for almost five full minutes, as Naruto sat there looking at everything except the kunoichi in front of him, and Tenten sat there, arms crossed, staring at nothing but the shinobi in front of her.

"Ok."

For the third time that day, Naruto looked at his teammate in shock. "Eh? What'd you say?"

"I said ok. I trust you not to do anything, and they're bugging the hell out of me right now anyway. Besides, they need to dry out for a while."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked after a moment of letting his brain restart.

"Why not? It's not like there's anyone else here to see me."

Argument finished, Tenten reached behind her and began to unwind the material binding her chest. Naruto's attention was fixed on her, and it was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Geez, Naruto, you act like you've never seen boobs before."

"I haven't," he replied, embarrassed though he was to admit it.

She paused in her movement, "What? You were gone with Ero-sennin for like six months and you _never_ ended up in a brothel or anything?"

"No, I didn't. _He_ ended up in several, but I never saw anything when I went to drag him out of them the next morning."

"So you've never seen a woman's breasts before?"

"Nope." Well, he _did_ look at a couple adult magazines when he was making the Orioke no jutsu, but that didn't count.

"Huh…"

"Why is that so surprising?" Naruto asked, slightly on the defensive now.

"Well, I had just thought that you had at least seen some boobs before. I mean, come on, you're a guy, and nineteen."

Naruto looked away, "Well, I haven't. It's not the kind of thing I like to spread around."

"Look at me."

Naruto turned back, and was met with a sight that blew his mind. Tenten, a girl that he had known since the age of five, had removed the last of her chest wrap, and was now sitting less than two feet from him, with her bare chest exposed for him to see.

Naruto's brain promptly shut down. He had boobs to stare at.

…..

….

….

….

"Uh, Naruto? You okay? You haven't moved for like a whole minute, and it's kind of embarrassing to be stared at…." Tenten eventually asked.

"Whosaywhat?" Naruto blurted out, as his eyes snapped up to Tenten's face.

"I said, 'are you okay? You've been staring at me for a whole minute without moving and it's kind of embarrassing.'"

Naruto just made some kind of groaning noise in response, as his eyes had fallen a little south of Tenten's face again.

"…. You've really never seen boobs before, have you?"

"…. No."

"Wow…. Hey, you know you don't have to stare at them so much, right?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ten-chan," Naruto replied, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Okay, I _know_ boobs aren't _that_ much fun to stare at, so what gives?" she asked him, honestly trying to find out why he was so entranced with her chest.

"They look….different…. I guess…but not in a bad way. I actually kinda really want to touch them….." Naruto replied, still not looking her in the eye.

His response of course made her blush, as the kunoichi wasn't really prepared for that kind of answer. Still, she took a couple moments to think about it, and then decided on a course of action.

"Naruto, do you swear on your Leaf that you won't tell anyone about what we do here?" she asked him, in response to his last statement.

Naruto was immediately offended that his current mission partner had the _gall_ to even _ask_ that, let alone expect him to actually _answer_ it, until he saw her face.

Her expression immediately killed the budding rage inside of him, as it told him many things about how she currently felt.

He saw uncertainty, doubt, regret, and a myriad of other things that he couldn't identify there, and he replied, "Of course, Ten-ten. You shouldn't have to ask that."

"I know," she replied, looking away from him for a moment in shame, "but I had to be sure that you were serious about it, and that was the best way I knew how to do it, and I'm sorry if I offended you. I just want to make sure that you won't tell anyone that I let you feel me up in the middle of the desert."

"…..but I haven't touched you…"

"Well…..just a minute ago you said you wanted to touch my boobs, and…well….you can…as long as you swear not to tell anyone."

That statement of course made both of them flush, and they were unable to make eye contact for more than a second for almost five minutes.

"So…you gonna do it today?" Tenten eventually asked, as she scooted a little closer to him.

"Err, I guess, I just…..don't really know what I'm doing…."

"Just be gentle," she said, as she picked up his right hand with both of hers, and gently pressed it to her left breast.

"Wow…" he exclaimed, "It's soft…..but firm….."

Distracted as he was with the new sensations, Naruto's blush began to fade as he massaged Tenten's left breast, while the kunoichi's blush just got worse, as she was also being distracted by the sensations she was feeling.

"Na….. Naruto," she huffed out, reaching up to still his hand, "Stop."

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong…..it actually felt good…..really good….."

Naruto's brain _finally_ caught up with what was happening, and he realized what he was doing to the woman in front of him.

'_Well, she's blushing, a lot, breathing heavy, and her nipples are hard…oh kami she's getting turned on by all this?'_

Part of Naruto's six months of training with Jiraiya had included a crash course in understanding women, and it was finally paying off.

"Oh, uh….sorry," Naruto eventually said, while beginning to pull his hand away.

"No, it's okay," Tenten quickly replied, while holding his hand tighter to her chest, "I just….wasn't expecting it to feel _that_ good."

They went silent for a few moments, with Tenten still holding Naruto's hand to her chest, before Naruto spoke again.

"Uh, can…can I ….uh…..can I try something?"

"Like what?" she asked, not sure where he was going with the question.

"Well, you obviously liked my hand on your…uh…..chest….and I want to try something else that might feel even better for you."

"Like what?" she asked again.

He mumbled something back to her, but she didn't hear it, noticing only that his cheeks were pink as he turned his head.

"Huh? I didn't hear you…"

"I was gonna….lick it," he mumbled louder, still looking away from her.

It took several moments for Naruto to gather up enough courage to look at his teammate, and when he finally did, he was immensely relieved to note that she didn't look like she was about to kill him.

No, she didn't look like she was going to kill him. She actually looked like she might, maybe, just maybe, possibly be actually entertaining the idea of letting him do what he asked.

She dropped his hand as she thought, and Naruto just sat there for almost five full minutes watching her think about what he said. She would occasionally glance at him during this thought process, and as soon as she noticed he was looking right at her would quickly revert her gaze to whatever spot she had chosen to stare at.

Eventually she came to a decision, and slowly got to her knees, before moving herself so that she was facing him, and hovering over his lap, with her chest right in his face.

Before Naruto could take advantage of her proximity, though, she gently took hold of his chin, and guided his gaze to hers.

"Okay, look here. I've let myself get felt up before, and you did….. alright. I have not, however, let anyone do something like this before, nor has anyone else asked. If I find out you told anyone, not that I think you will, but if you _do_, I will castrate you, and yes, I _do_ know how to do that. Oh, and if you bite me I will hurt you," she told him, and then moved her right breast nearer to his mouth.

Naruto just sat there for a second, looking up at the woman before him, until he ever so slowly, without breaking eye contact, slightly extended his tongue and hesitantly licked her right nipple.

She immediately let out a breathy moan, and began to subconsciously push her chest closer to him. He just reached up, placed his gloved left hand just above the small of her back, his right hand back on her left breast, and licked her again, this time using more of his tongue.

This time she really moaned, and then wrapped her arms around the back of his head, before smashing it into her chest.

"That feels really good, Naruto….you sure you've never done this before?" she breathed out to him.

"Mhfmmhfmhmfmfh."

"Huh?"

In her brief moment of wonder at what Naruto was trying to say, her grip on his head lessened, and the blond shinobi was able to pull back far enough to breathe, though only just. His hot breath was blasting straight onto the wet nipple that was now all of two centimeters from his mouth, and it was sending rather large shivers up her spine.

"I said, 'of course not.'"

"Oh…"

Her thoughts kind of vanished again at that point, as Naruto had taken her nipple fully into his mouth, and had begun to suck on it.

Tenten wasn't just sitting there either. Her hands were roaming freely across his back and the back of his head, making sure that he wasn't about to go anywhere.

She was quite surprised in her teammate, as his actions were proving to be far more pleasurable than she thought they would be. She even found that she enjoyed the rough texture of the glove Naruto wore on his left hand.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A couple minutes after Naruto had switched breasts, he suddenly stiffened, and pulled back from her, looking over his shoulder.

Tenten was rather upset at the action, as she was actually pretty close to getting off on the blonde's actions.

"Come on, Naruto, I'm too close for you to back out now….." she whined from his lap as she tried to pull him back so he could finish.

Naruto just turned back to face her, giving her a flat look. "If you want to give the messenger from Suna a free show I'm not going to argue with you about it, but decide quick, cause he's gonna be here in just a couple minutes."

"Huh? How can you tell?" she asked slowly, her raging hormones clouding her mind slightly.

"He's coming from upwind, and I can smell him. Grab your clothes and put them on, he's almost here."

Tenten quickly put her pants on, and was about to throw her shirt back on when she realized that her chest wasn't wrapped, and that she didn't have time to wrap it. Suddenly hearing the approaching nin, she decided that she didn't have time to worry about it, and threw her shirt on.

She then moved over to Naruto, and stood beside him.

"Hey, keep your arms crossed or something for this, ok?" Naruto asked her.

"Huh? Why?"

He turned his head away from her slightly before responding, his cheeks pink. "Uhh, you're showing….."

Not knowing what he meant, she looked down, only to discover that her still-hard nipples were quite visible underneath her very thin shirt.

She hastily crossed her arms, and Naruto just laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The messenger, who happened to be Kankuro, handed off the package, which looked like a shoebox.

It actually was, it just had so many security seals on it that none of them could actually see the box under them all.

They didn't stay in the oasis long, as Kankuro said he had plans for that night, and Naruto and Tenten wanted to get the hell out of the desert.

Unfortunately, the pair of leaf nins wasn't able to make it back to the forests of their country before it got dark, and decided to pitch camp in another oasis they found.

Though the falling sun provided some respite from the heat, it was still more than ninety degrees out, and the fire they had going wasn't helping the heat index much either.

"Naruto, why did you light a fire?"

"It's getting dark and I want to see what I'm doing," he replied, "and it should help scare away predators….not that I think we'll be eaten or anything."

"Oh….ok. Hey, what happened to my wraps?" Tenten asked, having forgotten about them during the trip back.

Naruto just chuckled, "They've been wrapped around my wrist the whole time. I didn't know what to do with them earlier, and Kankuro showed up before I could hide them, so I wrapped them around my wrist to keep him from asking questions. You want them back now?"

"No, I don't need them until we get back to the trees, and it isn't good to wear them when I'm sleeping if I can help it. Not very comfortable either….. Still, you should probably give them back before I forget about it."

Naruto slowly began to remove the wraps from his wrist, and as he did so, his thoughts drifted back to what they were doing before Kankuro showed up.

He had just finished when he caught a strange scent on the wind rolling through their camp.

"Here you go, Ten-chan. Just be ready to go pretty quick. I think it's going to rain soon."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Not even five minutes after Naruto opened his mouth, Naruto and Tenten were sprinting through a torrential downpour while trying to find a more solid shelter, and also trying _not_ to get sucked into a giant mudslide.

It wasn't just rain that they had to deal with. No, in addition to the gallons of water falling every second, they also had lightning and very high winds to add to their enjoyment that evening.

It took them almost a half hour to stumble across a cave big enough for the two of them to stay dry in, and a further five minutes to actually get to it, as there was a rather large mudflow between them.

Once they were safely inside it, Tenten decided she had something to say.

"What the hell Naruto? I thought you could talk to storms or whatever it is you do and tell them to stop!"

"Yeah, for _windstorms_; That's a frickin _thunderstorm_. Totally different."

Tenten just moaned, "Great…just great. What the hell do we do now?"

Naruto looked up from where he had started a fire, "We wait. That's all we _can_ do." Now being able to see, he was able to take in the appearance of his partner.

His cheeks began to darken noticeably when he realized that not only had Tenten's drenched shirt become completely transparent, but her thin pants had as well.

They showed off quite the body too. Having spent over half her life in service to her village, she was in excellent physical condition, which the drenched fabric she was wearing could do nothing to hide.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a wet smack, followed shortly by another wet smack.

Looking up from the wall he had seen staring at while zoned out, he realized that Tenten had stripped out of her soaking clothing, and was digging through her bag in the hope that something in it was still dry.

Based on the cursing she was doing, she wasn't having much luck.

"Dammit all, _everything_ in my bag is soaked. Even the _ration bars_ have turned to mush."

Naruto whistled, "Wow….. Hey, you think they taste any better?"

"I doubt it. I'd sooner bet on Anko-sensei becoming a nun."

That comment got them both to laugh, releasing some of the tension that neither of them had noticed building.

"Anything dry in your bag?" Tenten then asked, as Naruto pried his wet t-shirt off.

"Nope. The only thing I got that's dry is that damn box, and that's only because I wrapped my coat around it," he replied as she slipped out of his wet pants.

He also took his forehead protector off, and tried to squeeze some water out of it, before tossing it to the floor as well.

Tenten did the same, only she continued on to letting her hair down, and squeezed water from that too.

Naruto just shook his head like a dog, flinging drops of water all over the inside of the cave.

They spent the next few minutes doing various things to pass the time; Tenten polished some kunai, and Naruto began to pick the mud out of their sandals, as he was bored out of his skull.

Before long though, Naruto could tell that Tenten was getting cold. Granted, they were still in a desert, and it was still over eighty degrees out, but considering the fact that it had been over forty degrees warmer earlier in the day, he felt it was a justified reaction.

Especially once he factored in the fact that they were wet, and that the cave still let some of the wind in.

"You getting cold, Ten-chan?"

"A little, yeah. You?"

"Nah," he replied, patting his stomach, "she keeps me plenty warm. You should come over here and take advantage of it."

Tenten just gave him an odd look, but knowing that he was sincere in his offer, she took him up on it. She quickly crossed the cave, and sat down in his lap, with her back against his chest. Immediately she could feel her body absorbing the heat coming from his, and realized that she was colder than she thought.

Naruto just let his mind wander, and absentmindedly crossed his arms loosely around her stomach. As he wasn't really thinking about anything in particular, his subconscious took cues from his surroundings, and let his imagination run wild.

Now, Naruto's subconscious, being a part of Naruto picked up on these things: he was alone in a cave with a girl, he was only wearing his ramen-bowl covered boxers, the aforementioned girl was sitting in his lap, she was moving her hands in a rather suggestive motion, and she was only wearing a thong.

Poor Naruto never stood a chance. His thoughts wandered farther and farther into the gutter, and before long he was knee deep in a very adult fantasy featuring him and his teammate.

Tenten was just happy to have the body heat, and didn't even really notice when Naruto put his hands around her stomach, as they had sat like this before, and she knew that the person in back didn't really have a better place to put their arms. The fact that they were also very warm played a part too.

She didn't object when he began to pull her against him a little bit to put his chin on her head. Again, she wrote it off as a comfort thing. Well, that and he was probably bored to death.

She did take notice, though, when his hands began to trace small circles around her navel, though, both because it was unexpected, and because it actually felt pretty good.

It wasn't until she began to feel a slight pressure at her lower back that she really started to pay attention, and she didn't call him on it until his hands began to wander from her stomach.

"Hey," she called out, spinning in place to straddle his lap so she could face him, "Watch where you put your hands mister."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was caught completely unawares, having been immersed in his fantasy world, and had absolutely no idea what he was being accused of.

So, he being him, decided on a very eloquent apology.

"Huh?"

Tenten just sighed, and began to clue him in to what his errant hands had been doing while he was daydreaming.

"Oh, sorry," he replied, holding his hands up, "I really wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, I noticed. Anyway, I'm not angry or anything. Just…being felt up is once thing, where you were wandering towards is totally different."

Glad that he wasn't being too defensive about his actions, Tenten let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and sank back down onto his lap.

"Like I said, I'm not angry; just try to pay more attention when you're zoning out like that."

Naruto just pulled her against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I know, but I'm still sorry," he said again as he began to rub his hands up and down her back.

"Don't worry too much about it. Mmmhm…..that feels good, just, uh, don't tell anyone about it?"

"Of course I'm not going to tell anyone about it. You'd kill me."

"Mhmm," she replied, as she slumped further into him, "If I lay down will you give me a shoulder and back massage?"

"Uhh…..you sure? I mean, I don't really have a problem with it, but…."

"Yes, I am aware of the face that we're both topless in our underwear, but that felt really good, and I trust you to not do anything perverted."

"Uh, okay, but where do you want to do it? I mean, the floor isn't exactly comfortable in here….."

"It should be fine if we stack the bed rolls on top of each other."

It didn't take Naruto very long to lay out the two sleeping mats, which, while slightly damp, were still better than the rough cave floor.

Tenten stretched out on the mats, and Naruto got ready to start. He threw one of his legs over her, and gently lowered himself, so that he was basically sitting on her rear.

"You mind if I sit like this?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied, as his hands began to work on her shoulders, "You're not that heavy."

The pair slipped in and out of conversation for a few minutes, until a comfortable silence fell between the two as Naruto worked his way down from her neck to her shoulders, and then on down her spine.

Tenten was in heaven, as she felt stress melt away that she didn't even realize she had. She started off trying to talk to him, but his fingers felt so damn good that she couldn't concentrate her thoughts long enough to keep the conversation going.

Eventually though she realized that he had stopped, and she rolled over underneath him, crossing her arms to cover her chest, even though she knew he had seen it before.

"Feel better now, Ten-chan?" he asked, his knees now even with hers from him sliding back so he could reach her lower back.

"Mhmm….." she mumbled out, not really paying attention.

Naruto just cocked his head a little bit in confusion, when Tenten continued, "Do the front too?"

Naruto's cheeks darkened slightly, and his palms began to sweat. Wiping them on his boxers, he replied, "Uhhh….sure?"

Tenten just smiled, and Naruto went back to his massage, this time starting with her stomach, and working his way up.

By the time he had finished her stomach and sides, Tenten's arms had long since stopped covering her chest, and Naruto took that as permission to continue his massage, even though he really didn't know how to do a chest massage on a girl, as he had never felt comfortable enough to learn how.

Still, he wasn't going to let something as simple as not knowing what he was doing stop him from doing it. He wasn't unaffected by Tenten allowing him to massage her chest like she was, though. His steady hands didn't show it, but he was nervous as hell. He kept on waiting for her to wake up and attack him or something.

No, all she _was _doing was laying there underneath him, moaning in relief whenever he hit a particularly tight muscle, until he first brushed past one of her nipples. Then she _squeaked._

Noticing the noise, Naruto stopped his massage, "Are you okay, Ten-chan?"

She just gave a short, jerky nod, and began biting her lower lip as he resumed his motions on her upper body. She was also starting to sweat a bit on her forehead, and her cheeks were red, with the flush extending down her neck and across the upper reaches of her chest.

Her quiet moans were also starting to get louder.

It took him a few minutes to put it all together, but Naruto was eventually able to figure out what was going on with his teammate.

'_Oh hell, she's getting off on this? Damn, I didn't think I was _that_ good at giving massages…I just hope Ero-sennin doesn't find out about this…Ten-chan would seriously kill me if she was used as 'inspiration' for one of his pervy books.'_

Not wanting to halt his massage, he continued, even though it got a lot harder when she started to writhe and squirm under him.

He was just about to quit when her eyes suddenly flew open, and she arched her chest into him, panting heavily.

Quickly realizing what had just happened, Naruto turned his head away from her, his face very red. He wasn't able to look away for very long, though, as Tenten's voice made him return his gaze to hers.

"Th-thank you, Naruto, I feel a lot better now," she panted out, "that felt really good."

"Yeah, I noticed," he replied, as he avoided eye contact with her. "I can't believe I just did that," he then mumbled, as he sat back on his heels.

He looked back down at her, only to realize that she wasn't looking at his face anymore. Following her gaze, he immediately noticed what had grabbed her attention. 'Little Naruto' was stiff as a board, and trying very hard to escape the fabric it was restrained in.

"Shit, I di-"

Tenten cut him off, "I know you didn't exactly _mean_ for that to happen, but I'm not angry. I actually think it's kind of flattering."

That comment caught him off guard, and Tenten took the opportunity to flip them over, so that she was on top.

"I also don't think it's fair that I get all the attention. You gave me the best massage I can remember, and I only think it's fair if I return the favor."

"Its okay, Ten-chan, you don't have to do that. I didn't mean to, you know, get you off like that or anything, but just because I did doesn't mean you have to return the favor."

Tenten just leaned forward more, her dark hair falling in a curtain around the pair. "I know that," she whispered, "but I still want to. Is that alright with you?"

Looking her in the eye, he could tell that she was still feeling the after-effects of her orgasm, but he also saw that she was fully aware of what she was doing.

"You don't need to do this, Ten-chan, but I'm not going to stop you," he replied quietly, still having a bit of difficulty wrapping his head around what was going on.

"Good," she said, as she began to run her hands lightly across his chest. She took her time, but each motion brought her closer and closer to the cotton tent she was aiming for.

When she finally got there, he was almost growling at the amount of time she spent teasing him with her fingers, and was starting to entertain thought of just whipping his junk out to get it over with.

He was able to force the thoughts from his mind, though, with the building anticipation of what was to come.

'_I seriously can't believe this is happening,' _he thought, _'especially here and now…and with _Ten-chan _of all people. I never would've guessed that _she_ would be my first…I hope this doesn't mess up our teamwork or anything…'_

He was prevented from thinking on it further by her slender hand brushing against the tip of his cloth-covered member, and all his higher brain functions promptly shut down as blood flow was rerouted to more important areas.

"Ughahhhhhhhhhh," was his eloquent response to the action, and was the main extent of his vocabulary for the next several moments, as Tenten's nimble fingers slid around, over, and under the elastic of his last remaining article of clothing.

He was so lost in the rapture of the new feelings coursing through his body that he didn't even notice when she pulled his boxers off, though he definitely noticed when she wrapped her hand around him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Despite having a whole year more of life experience over the blond beneath her, and having studied under Mitarashi Anko of all people, she wasn't very prepared for her first sight of an aroused male in all his glory.

Starting at it with wide eyes, she couldn't help but wonder at its dimensions.

'_Holy shit; that things supposed to fit _inside_ me? It's more likely to break me in half!'_

Tentatively she reached out to touch it, only for it to jump away from her. Entranced by the motion, she realized it was moving in tune to his heartbeat.

Now aware of the motion, she was able to catch it, and gently wrapped her slender hand around his pulsing length.

As soon as she had grabbed hold of him, he twitched under her, and his cobalt gaze briefly met her chocolate one, before he retreated back under his eyelids.

Taking his lack of protest as permission to continue, she slid her hand up and down his length, surprised by how warm he was. Stroking him a little faster, she began to hear him moan in time with her motions, and she could actually feel her own body warming itself from her actions.

Naruto was awash in feelings he'd never before experienced. Sure, he'd taken care of himself before, but having someone else do it made it feel completely different.

He could feel something tightening in the pit of his stomach, and knew he was going to be driven over the edge soon, and tried to warn her.

"Ten…-chan….. I'm al…..most…..there…" he panted out.

She gave no indication that she heard him, though it felt like her hand began to move a little bit faster.

Her next actions only served to accelerate the process, as she ran her fingers through the blond curls at his base, and began to lightly massage that which hung below.

He didn't last very long after that, and with no warning other than a quick gasp, he spent himself all over her front.

As Naruto lay there recovering, Tenten found the rag she had been using earlier to clean herself off, and sat down next to him. He just laid there while he got his breathing under control, and then slipped his boxers back on to help protect his overly sensitive areas from the wind blowing into their cave.

"Did you like that?" she asked him.

He just nodded, while running his hands across his face, "Yeah, I liked it a lot; sure wore me out though, I feel like I could sleep for a week….."

"Why don't we then? I mean, it's not like the storm is gonna let up any time soon…."

Not paying all that much attention to what she was saying, he replied, "Yeah, sure… fine with me."

Tenten just grabbed a sheet from one of the bedrolls, and threw it over them as she curled up next to the blond, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. You're laying on both bedrolls, and both pillows. Besides, that wind is kind of cold now, and all our clothes are still wet."

Xxxxxxxxxx

As they finally made it to the trees the next morning, Naruto couldn't help but ask, "So, Ten-chan, do you still hate the desert?"

"Ehh, it's ok," she replied, "even though I _still_ think it's too damn hot."

**AN: just something that's been floating around in my head for a while...good? bad? i dont know...but now that ive got this done i should be able to focus back on storm in the night, which im like 2 weeks late on updating... *apologizes*** **real life has just been busy. its mostly done though, so it should be out soon.**


End file.
